The legend of Dragonus
by pie-1234
Summary: Set after Sinnoh, ignoring Unova. Ash is training in Johto when he meets the Johto league champion (not Lance). Ash is visited by Misty and Brock and they learn of a legend that nobody else knows. What will happen? Read and you will learn.
1. Pikachu vs Pichu the ultimate battle

**Welcome to The legend of Dragonus. Your probably wondering who Draganus is aren't you. Dragonus is my made up ****Pokémon. He is a legendary Pokémon, he is the brother of Arceus. That is all you need to know for now you will learn more when the time is right. Also my made up trainer (who has my dream party) is the Johto league champion because Johto is my favourite region, so Lance is no longer champion, his name is Castro. It sounds weird because it's not English. I will try my best at ash and misty but if you have read my digimon fanfic Back for more then you will know how I am at writing about love. But I think the adventuring and battles in this fanfic will be good. If you haven't read my other fanfic then give it a little read you may like it. **

**My author's notes will be :: -author's note here-:: in bold so if you see it it's something I have to say. **

**I'm going to do a lot long battle scenes especially when it comes to the Kanto league. This chapter will be a battle between Ash's Pikachu and Castro's Pichu who is extremely strong like Ash's Pikachu (maybe bit stronger) so their battle is really close, enjoy and please give you opinion in the reviews. Tell me if you think it's good or tell me you think it wasn't good and what I should do to improve it. On with the story. **

**Oh one thing anything in **_**italic **_**is the narrator speaking. This story is set after Sinnoh region ignoring Unova. sorry if you like Unova but I don't because they got rid of Brock. In this chapter I will show you 4 of Ash's Pokémon including Pikachu if you think you Know who the other 2 are then say so in the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: No Pokémon is not mine although Castro and Dragonus did come from my mind so they belong to me.**

**Pikachu vs. Pichu **

**the ultimate battle **

_Ash is in Johto trying to catch and train more Pokémon but he in for a surprise when he finds a curtain Pichu in the middle of his training._

"Alright Charizard use flamethrower, Totodile counter it with water gun!" said Ash

'Toto dile' (OK)

'(growl)' (Fine)

(rustle)

'Pika?' (what's that?)

"Huh. What's up Pikachu?" said Ash

'Pika pi, pi pikachu.' (something's in the bushes, go check it out.)

(rustle rustle)

then Ash saw a head pop out, the head belonged to Pichu

"Hey Pikachu it's a Pichu. What do you say about a new friend Pikachu?"

'Pika!' (Great)

"Alright," Ash said as he spun his hat around like he did in the 1st season, "Pichu your mine!"

Pokémon battle music starts (music from the games).

"Go pokéball!"

The pokéball had no effect, surprisingly enough.

" Huh?" said Ash

" It's no surprise the pokéball didn't work. The Pichu is mine after all." said Castro

Castro is wearing a black cape, he has five pokéballs on his shoulder in the shape of five on a dice, (the 2 are on top and bottom instead of left and right) he is wearing a white jacket long sleeved with a pokéball on the left where his heart is and it says Johto above it and league underneath it, his jacket is zipped, he is wearing jeans and he has a Pokémon league hat that looks just like Ash's.

" Who are you?" asked Ash

" I'm the Johto league champion, Castro. Who are you?"

"I'm Ash form Pallet town, I want to be the world's best Pokémon master."

"Well Ash how about a Pokémon battle? Your Pikachu looks strong how your Pikachu battles my Pichu?"

" But Pichu's only a baby Pokémon, It would be unfair for him to fight my Pikachu."

"Ash my Pichu has taken down Lieutenant surge's Raichu. I think It handle your Pikachu, even if he also beat Lieutenant surge's Raichu."

" Fine. Let's battle."

10 seconds later

**:: In the battle there will be no 'said Ash' or 'said Castro' because Ash has Pikachu and Castro has Pichu so you will know who's commanding the attack. And I will not translate the Pika or Pichu because it only means Yes or OK. Pikachuuuuuuu is just the sound he makes when using thunderbolt thundershock or thunder, same with Pichu except he has no ka in it::**

"Alright Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

'Pika. Pikachuuuuuuu!'

"Counter it with your thunderbolt."

'Pichu pichuuuuuuu'

"What! How can Pichu's thunderbolt be stronger than Pikachu's? Pikachu quick dodge!"

'Pika!"

"Now Pichu use quick attack."

"Pichu."

"Pikachu use iron tail."

"Now Pichu counter it with iron tail."

'Pichu'

The iron tails clashed causing the ground to crack in the center of the battle field.

" Now Pikachu/Pichu use thunder!" Ash and Castro said in unison

'Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

'Pichuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The power of the thunders clashing caused the whole battle field to crack and sent rocks flying into the air. it also caused the surroundings of the battle field flying away. (aka Ash and Castro) Pikachu and Pichu wore themselves out using thunder, that they fainted from exhaustion.

"Well I guess it's a draw." said Castro

" Yeah I agree." replied Ash

"I think we better get Pikachu and Pichu to a pokémon center." said Castro

" Agreed." replied Ash

One trip to the pokémon center later

"Your Pokémon are back to health. Take care." said nurse Joy

"Thanks." said Castro

'Ding'

"Ash!" said Misty

**Cliffhanger! I know I said I would do LONG battles but I haven't In this chapter because I'm lazy. But when it comes to the Kanto league I promise I will do long battles, and that promise I will NOT break, but I will only do the important battles ( Ash vs., Castro vs., Brock vs. and misty vs. I might also do a Gary vs. or Paul vs. one or the other.) So what did you think? was it good or bad? Tell me the reviews. Find out what will happen next time on The legend of Dragonus. **


	2. The legend lost through time

**Welcome back to The legend of Dragonus. I don't have any authors notes so on with the story I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon except Castro and Dragonus so good luck suing me.**

**The legend lost through time**

"Ash!" said Misty

"Misty? Is that you?" said Ash

"I was me last time I checked(!)" said Misty sarcastically

"Ha ha ha very funny. What are you doing here?" replied Ash

"We're here because Misty heard you were back from Sinnoh and wanted to see you. And there's a lot of cute girls!" said Brock

" Looks like someone has to say hello to my mallet again." said (guess who)

"Hey have you guys heard of Dragonus' legend before?" asked Castro

"No. Who's Dragonus?" asked Misty dragging Brock with bumps on his head

Now every was sat down Castro began to speak.

"I found a legend on a stone tablet in the language of the unknown, good thing I've caught all of the letters otherwise I would have had a harder time translating it. The legend goes some thing like this.

_In the beginning, when Arceus hatched from his egg, he had a twin brother who also hatched from the egg, Dragonus. Back then Only 2 types existed: dragon and normal. But normal wasn't really a type. So the first thing created were types, Dragonus created all 17 of them including dragon, he created: Fire, grass, water, electric, flying, normal, fighting, psychic, ghost, dark, steel, ice, bug, poison, ground, rock and of course dragon. Because Dragonus created types he can change into whatever type he wants whenever he wants, he created Arceus' life plates so he can change into any type and defend from them. Eventually every thing was created but Arceus gave no credit to Dragonus, claiming he did every thing, in rage Dragonus attacked him and there was a fierce battle and both were badly injured, but Dragonus was in a worse condition then Arceus. And Dragonus is still recovering today getting ready to attack. Arceus is no match for him now so he is in danger..._

**It's a short chapter I know but the next chapter will be longer! How **_**was it**_**? did you like it? tell me in the reviews. I know there's no Ash + Misty in this chapter but trust me there will be soon. So that's the legend of Dragonus and what happened to him there will be a battle between Arceus and Dragonus later but for now read and review. find out what happens next time on The legend of Dragonus. **


	3. Natural disaster and Dragonus appears

**Hello again sorry it's been so long and I'm also sorry or getting rid of romance but if I find a easy way to put it back in I will.**

**By the way in battles ~...~ are sound affects and *...* are what the Pokémon says during an attack or in Dragonus/Arceus' case the attack they are using. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the characters except Castro and Dragonus are mine. **

**Natural disaster and **

**Dragonus appears**

"So that's how the legend goes, nobody else knows anything about Dragonus except a few researchers." said Castro

"So is Dragonus the strongest Pokémon?" asked Ash 

"Yes, probably." said Castro

"Then I'm going to catch him-it-her?" said Ash

"It's him and how do you plan on catching him." asked Castro

"I don't know but gota catch 'em all."

"You can try but; He can change to any type in an instant, he can change shape and size and is practically the strongest pokémon only mew or mewtwo can compare." said Castro

"Fine if I don't stand a chance then let there be an earthquake." said Ash

_**Ear**____**qua**___

_**th**____**ke **_

"Errm just a coincidence?" said Ash

"If it was just a coincidence then this wouldn't be happening in the middle of a tectonic plate and the ground wouldn't be cracking outside." said Brock

" This may be stupid, but why is a person on fire and not getting hurt or have his clothes burning?" asked Misty

"I. have. no. idea." said Castro

"Let's check it out." said Brock

They go outside to see the boy, he's wearing light blue chinos, a black short sleeved shirt with a big flame going from bottom to top with about a quarter black, two green wrist bands, one for each wrist, with a lightning pattern in yellow. He was on fire but his clothes were not affected. his eyes where dark brown and his hair was spiked and all over the place. His shoes where basic laced trainers with purple and black laces.

"Hey how come you're on fire but not affected?" asked Misty

"That is of no importance to you all I want is revenge!" said the mysterious boy.

"Well if you're going to be mysterious then I'll have to fight the information out of you." said Ash

"Bad mistake, I'll give one chance to withdraw the match." said the boy.

"I'll never back down from a challenge, I say bring it on!" replied Ash " I choose you, Pikachu!"

"Fine." *Rock smash*

the boy then dashed at Pikachu smacking him into the ground cracking the ground.

"How can you use attacks your a human?" said Misty

"Wait you couldn't be...Dragonus?!" said Castro

"Well you know about me, at least there's some people who know me." said Dragonus

"Well then let's carry on the fight!" shouted ? Ash "use Thunder bolt"

*PIKA CHUUUU*

"Useless I'm currently in ground form so I suggest using different attacks."

* Flamethrower*

"Quick dodge it then use iron tail!"

*Chu pika!*

~smash and dust clearing~

"arhhh... critical hit, I shouldn't under estimate the kids Pikachu." said Dragonus

*Fire punch*

~punch noise~

"Use volt tackle."

*Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika chu!"

*Focus punch*

"Quick attack then Thunder!"

~vanishing/gush of air~

*PIKA CHU!"

~electrocution~

*Fire blast*

~burning~

"Iron tail and volt tackle at the same time, focus your electricity to your iron tail."

*PIKA PIKA PIKA CHU!*

*Flamethrower*

Pikachu struggled but got his tail through the flamethrower and hit.

"That's it se my flame tornado!"

Dragonus begun spinning around rapidly on the spot generating a tornado made of fire

"Prepare for your doom Pikachu!"

"Pi Pi Pi Pi Ka CHUUUU!" said Pikachu wile generating a huge amount of electricity then blasting a huge lightning bolt from the sky at least 5 times bigger then thunder.

" What's that?" said Ash pulling out his pokédex "Lighting rage: the ultimate electric attack tat does masses of damage but leaves the electric pokémon exhausted." said the pokédex.

The lighting rage went in the tornado electrifying Dragonus and destroying the tornado and doing a lot of damage.

"AHHHH... that ... attack ... is ... strong ...I can't...continue ... in this ...condition. I guess a battle after awakening wasn't a good idea." said Dragonus "I guess you win Ash, bye for now." he said before disappearing in the wind.

"Pikachu we should get you to a poké-center, you did well."

**Well it's been a while but there it is the longest so far. Next time they will already be at the poké-center not much else to say say but stay tuened for the next Legend of Dragonus see you then.**


End file.
